The objective is to improve the joint Animal Resource Facility at the Eye Research Institute/Boston Biomedical Research Institute building. This facility is now 25 years old, and contains deficiencies that have hindered our ability to provide optimal up-to-date animal care. The aims sought through the proposed renovation of the facility, with concomitant upgrading of animal housing, sanitation, and care, are (1) to satisfy our humane and ethical responsibilities to the animals, (2) to provide healthy animals for high-quality research, (3) to help meet the anticipated new regulations that may be promulgated by NIH, and (4) to bring the facility up to AAALAC standards, and become accredited by that agency. The proposed changes in the physical plant and equipment will make possible cleaner facilities and cages, and improved capabilities for aseptic surgery and post-mortem evaluations. The proposed updating of the ERI/BBRI Animal Resource Facility comprises the following alterations: (1) Purchase and installation of a new cage-and-rack washer (Vernitron Better Built). Our 25-year-old cage washer cannot accommodate cages loaded into racks; our current method of washing each cage individually is not rapid enough to maintain cages at the proper level of cleanliness. (2) Installation of new ceilings in the entire facility. The current corrugated drop ceilings incorporate large spaces where dust, dirt, and vermin can accumulate. The proposed plastic ceiling material is solid and washable, so that greater cleanliness will be obtained. (3) Installation of ventilation in two animal rooms. Adequate air control is essential for proper housing of animals in these converted storage rooms. (4) Sealing of floors in the 2 operating rooms. This renovation (plus the new ceilings) will allow use of these rooms for aseptic surgery. (5) Outfitting of a small room for necropsy, so that this can now be done on site. (6) Purchase of larger rabbit cages (and racks) to accommodate properly the larger rabbits that are increasingly being utilized.